Feel So Empty Without WWE
by NalaECfn'W
Summary: Funny Remake of Eminem's song "Without Me" Based on the WWE(WWF),rated PG13 for some strong language


[Obie Trice]  
"Obie Trice, Real Name No Gimmicks..."   
  
[Eminem]  
Two midcarder guys go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside.  
Two midcarder guys go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside.   
  
[Female Voice]  
"Ooooohhhhh!"   
  
[Eminem]  
Guess who's back, back again  
WWE is back, tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back...   
  
I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
See ShaneO no more they want Rocky  
Is he chopped liver?  
Well if you want Rocky, then this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of greed mixed with some movie trailers  
fuck me hard ladyies bitchfathervinniegreed  
Then a shock when I get sent to the hospital  
By the Dr. when I'm not cooperating  
When I'm running around the table while he's operating "Hey"  
Some waited this long so stop debating  
Cuz I'm back, I'm on the TV and barely breathing  
I know that you got a job Miss lady  
But Vince's mental problems are complicating  
So the PTC won't let us be  
Or let me be me, won't let us win  
They tried to shut us down on TNN  
But does feels so empty without them?   
So, come on dip, bum on your lips  
What rum on your lips and vince's lil tifs?  
All these scandals all these unnecessary propagandas  
Vince just settled all his lawsuits, "Fuck you PANDAS!"   
  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we could use some controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without WWE.  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we could use some controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without WWE.  
  
  
Little hellions, fans feeling rebellious  
Embarrassed, they paid all this money for this  
They start feeling like Nitro is endless,  
Til someone comes along on a show and yells "bitch"  
A visionary, our vision is scary, we started a revolution,  
Pollutin' the air waves a rebel  
So let me just revel and bask,  
In the fact that everyone is kissing Vince's ass  
And it's a disaster such a catastrophe  
For you to see so damn much of his ass you ask for a plea?  
But I'm back fix your bent antenna  
Tune it in and then I'm gonna enter  
Into the front of your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention back for the summer  
I'm interesting, I AM pro-wrestling  
Your Investing you dollas here and it's resting  
Testing "Attention Please"  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
Here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent, Get away from me!  
  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we could use some controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without WWE  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we could use some controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without WWE  
  
  
A tisk-it a task-it,  
I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit that shit  
Planet Staisak, you can get your ass kicked  
Worse than them little Tough Enough kid bastards,  
And Hogan, you can get hit by a blowgun,  
You 48 year old bald headed rag-blow me  
You don't know me, you're too old  
Let go, it's over, Hulkamania is dead don't you know.  
Now lets go, just give me the wiggle  
I will be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
Ever since Vince let Taker hang Steph on a symbol  
But sometimes the shit just seems,  
Everybody only wants to discuss That E  
So this means that F is discusting?  
But thats just mean, they'll still be obscene.  
Though they're not the first kings of controversy  
They are the worst things since Nitro's last reigns,  
To do bad wrestling so selfishly  
But they use it to get themselves wealthy (Hey)  
There's a concept that works  
20 thousand other wrestling fans emerge  
But no matter how ratings drop in the sea  
It'll be so empty without WWE  
  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we could use some controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without WWE  
  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we could use some controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without WWE  
  
  
Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la  
Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la 


End file.
